sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
What A God Asks (Free to join rp)
This is an RP I'm making 'cause boredom. Plot This is meant to be a Suicide Squad-ish type of RP therefor no heroes allowed. Ethan Von Makarov has taken over all of Eurish and plans to continue east towards the middle of Yurashia. A temple exists where Ethan will bond with the Red Moon army's god known only as the voice. Your villains are tasked to stop Ethan and drive the red moon army out. Participants Brudikai222 (Host) Characters Recruiter Chimera, God of the Underworld Villainous Heroes Zhao Ling the Tiger Hellervein Triplets (Simble, Triven, Glyph) Xavek Yami Grief the Fox (Age 25.) Jordan the Hedgehog, lord of execution. True Villains The Voice Ethan Von Makarov Toxic the Mutant The Red Moon Army Act 1: Briefing You're being dragged through the ground by demonic claws, laughing can be heard as you make your decent, hands spawn from walls grabbing at the air. The crackling of fire and screaming of damned souls fill your ears. You finally hit the bottom, hard. A voice shouts at you. "GET UP MORTAL!" "FUCK YOU!" Grief lets out as he is being dragged. "WHAT!" A Giant throne can be seen a being with mixed match animal parts sits on it. "Disgusting trash, you will not take such a tone with me! Since your not from Nimagi I can tell you don't know who I am. I am Chimera God of Hell, and this is the place where your soul spends the rest of eternity for being the sinful little bastard you are, Grief." Another soul fell and landed hard. " DAMN IT ALL!" A tiger got up he was strapped with hi-tech weaponry, knifes and shotgun shells. "Ah Zhao you finally made it." chimera coldly welcomes the new soul. Three voices scoff in unison. Blood-red stripes and various colored spiked appendages on the elbows and knees. Three tails, six fingers, six toes, six ears, each with their own pair. Snow white fur and glass-shard eyes. "... 'mortal'," The tallest of the three rolled his eyes, dusting off a strange material black and yellow gauntlet on his arm, similar to one on his brother and sister. Chimera just looks at the 3 of them through the corner of his eye. " Simble, Glyph and Triven, check you 3 off the list.." A list appeared infront of him and a marker just made a check motion. "Yeah yeah, nice little fireworks show you got here. You must corner the market on iron manufacturing or some shit, either way, why the heck am I here?" Grief replied in a defiant manner. "IN HELL!" Chimera shouted in Grief's face 3 eyes growing on his forehead. His voice sounded distorted and fire rose up. " You really think I'm joke'n? Wake up and smell the brimstone buddy your in eternal damnation!" Aaand yet another soul landed here, this one seemed machine then flesh even in death; proving the old adage 'you don't take anything with you when you die' wrong. "Who dares..." The soul snarled, its voice carrying a metallic undertone to it. A man in metal lands on his feet, cracking the ground slightly by the force of the decsent, the human stands proud and looks at the others, "Ugh, more mobians..." he shakes his head and looks up at Chimera and spoke; "Was it you who summoned me?" "Xavek and Yami eh? good the gangs all here." Chimera said without acknowledging the question. "I'll take that as a yes..." Yami said as he look at the others again, he's already regretting falling for the 'sudden hole in the ground' trick. "Identify yourself meat sack.." The now named Xavek hissed, glaring hatefully at Chimera. "This must be some sort of mind game, that or it's about the few seconds my brain has before a laser blast was put in my brain. Maybe I had too much pizza last night? Anyways, none of this crap is real. dead is dead you idiot, the great equalizer." Grief replied. "Chimera the God of the Underworld." Zhao replied. "Best not to make him angry, he will not hesitate to kill you if you "poke the bear" too much." Yami twitches upon hearing the word 'God' "How the flying fuck do you kill someone already dead?" Grief asks. Chimera turned and summoned a TV screen. "Listen up worthless scum, an army called the Red Moon Army has taken over all of Eurish. Their deity whom they call The Voice, plans to merge with the leader's body and if that happens all the multiverse is at stake. I would let heroes do this but villains make things more interesting, now to make sure you all stick with this I planted Shadow demon's blood in you. If you deviate from your goal or if the mission fails the demons blood will heat up and eventually cook you from the inside out, if your made of metal or not. "Riight, so the supposed 'ruled of the underworld' is worried about a few special snowflake Eurishi's? Next you're going to tell me Mordred Hood is intimidating for an Egg Boss." Grief muttered to himself. Thoughts of hate fill Yami's head by this sudden order by a god, but he tries to keep his cool. He follows Grief's comment with "Yeah... if you're so scared, why not do it yourself oh 'all powerful God of the Underworld'?" "We're all souls are we not, oh wise god of the dead.. So tell me, how are we going to solve your problem without physical bodies~!!" Xavek muttered lowly, shouting at the end because lets face it, droid doesn't have the best experience with gods. "Yeah! So, if you're so powerful, where is my dad and mom? Their 'cores' not good enough for ya? Why is my ass so special but Ivan and Rose are not? I want retribution!" Grief asks while crossing his arms. "ONE MORE QUESTION AND I WILL EAT ALL YOUR SOULS!" Chimera grew, The fire raised up in temperature and turned unstable. " 1.You all have your physical bodies 2. My job is to torment these souls that's why I picked each one of you. You have, skills that I require. and 3. JUST FUCKING DO AS I SAY!" He turned back to normal size. "Zhao used to be part of the Red Moon Army his knowledge of it's ranks will prove vital. And If the voice where to get physical I guess I could help you all out." (crap I just noticed something. We gotta wait for trisell) "Nuh uh, nope. Sorry pal, but I'm a Moebian, that means my life has been shit thus far and the sweet release of death ain't going to be barganined that easily. Like I said, you want my help? You better cough up my mom and pop..Your little weeny roast here don't scare me one bit! Not only that, I want my mother's killer dead! Yeah, bring Scourge down her to poke with your loony toons pitchfork instead" Grief demanded bodly, in his voice was the sound of one who lost so much he could not lose anymore. While Xavek stayed silent, he was inwardly scheming on how he would escape from this little bind; afterall, if his physical form was intact that meant all of his cybernetics were intact as well. Yami is smug behind his helm, knowing that this god has no control real over this group of misfits, but is annoyed by the bickering of the Grief fellow. "Fine, fine, I'll do the job, I got nothing to lose anyway." As much as he hates being a pawn of a god, if he gets to kill another god in the process he might as well comply... "Me and this 'Zhao' can probably get the job done by ourselves, but you're the boss I suppose~" Yami doubts the prospect of this 'shadow demon blood' curse thing, but it's better not to take the chance. Suddenly a large cloud of smoke appears and a lightish gray hedgehog walks out wearing a long black cloak and holding an axe that is twice his size. He tosses the two demonic arms to the side, they look as if they had been drained of their energy. "You know its very rude to try to drag someone to hell." he states sounding rather annoyed. "Also thank you for the energy, I now can look like how I was, and lift my axe again. Now who are you?" "Ah the rejected knight, you should already know who I am." The God said looking towards the newcomer. "I know who you are, stupid!" Grief mocks. "And that ends your life." Chimera signaled with his hand Grief's soul started to gradually leave his body, instead of the demon blood killing him. "That did nothing." Grief replied apparently just fine. "Yes I know, your a immortal ***hat with the power of hell" he said. "While I'm from the abyss, a nicer place" "No you idiot, I'm a fucking Moebian! Which means this shit is from YOUR universe, and I was made in MINE. Sheesh you're stupid, your shit cannot effect me.It's called me being basically stablized anti-matter." Grief replied. "Your Grief right? The giant. Anyways I have always been interested in your world, care to tell me some stuff after this meeting?" The lord asks. Category:Brudikai222 Category:Free Join Roleplay